


Acid Rain

by miyazawa_luoy



Category: Japanese Comedian RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyazawa_luoy/pseuds/miyazawa_luoy
Summary: 只有嫉妒和同事关系微妙以上的平成野武士。对本人的了解是零，大多是为了剧情瞎编的。对于这种现实中几乎不可能发生的极端故事，请大家尽量抱着宽松的心态观看。标题没有特别的意义，只是一首我最喜欢的鬼哭街bgm。
Relationships: Yoshimura Takashi/Dokui Kenta
Kudos: 1





	Acid Rain

清晨在沙发上醒来，吉村没有立刻查看手机，伸手先按了电视遥控器的开关，这是早上九点钟，昨夜的醉意已经发散完了，他的头脑比往日更加清醒，电视上偶然有与杀人案相关的只字片语划过，让他深深感知到某种难以言喻的现实正在慢慢降临。  
但不是现在，不是眼前这一刻，在接听或者回拨前辈的电话之前，他决定先把胡须剃个干净——吉村把电视调到不会影响邻居的最大音量，慢慢往公寓另一侧的梳洗台走去。  
他绝不会主动将德井昨夜来过的消息告诉任何人。 

听说去过修验道场就会红。  
你听谁说的？  
我编的，有意思吧，大红人。  
——这是还未当红的那两年，不过足可看出两边不是一路人，吉村相信既然组成组合，这点微小的认知默契应该不算勉强，吉村有吉村式享受人生的法则，德井当然也可以有他的，但最好别添麻烦，放眼后来，同期中因为添麻烦出事的人当真不少。吉村的智慧主要是先见之明，今日之世界是好感度的世界，他觉得工作伙伴关系说到底是只要互不妨碍就算成立。而德井——往好了说，是终于适应了电视节目的怪人，往坏了说即是犯罪预备役，追溯当时，他说出“大红人”的时候表情丝毫未变，好像把嘲弄人的话打心底当成中性用语，吉村常常产生一种错觉，即眼前的这个人对世界其实不抱有任何的幻想与热情，因此才能无所谓地说出些不必要的谎话。倒确实很适合做搞笑艺人，二十来岁他已经将人际无师自通，当然不去接德井的话茬，把对方一个人刻薄的低笑抛在烟雾弥漫的大休息室里。  
修验道场这个名词是如何从社会新闻跳进搭档的脑海中、又是如何从他舌头上跳出来，其间的经纬他并不怎么感兴趣，德井喜好同他做人一样古怪，熟谙偶像也不是特别讲得出口的爱好，但“修验道场”这个词与整件事似乎并不相同。来到三十代后半的现在，电视业界的车厢里一样人满为患，吉村勉强在天才与怪人之间抢来容身位置，维持工作与必要玩乐之余，他独居在时尚风味十足公寓，这个神秘词汇偶尔于深夜梦回间不合常理地闪现——像某种古旧都市传说，但并无危害，他想起词汇的同时就会想起搭档那张看不出冷笑还是赔笑的脸，除开剧场演出，他们很少有一起工作的机会，这在十数年艺龄的组合中不算少见。  
吉村有时决定下次见面的时候要询问这个词语的来历，但事情总是不尽如人意，一则每一次共同工作都聚散匆忙，二则这个中途半端的话题不知该从何谈起，他仍然记得年轻时那些漫长的沉默与无意义争执，随着年龄渐长，人对冲突的抵抗力也日益衰弱，吉村不能肯定对方是否对自己若干年前随口提起的东西仍然感兴趣——实际也是借口，他自己知道答案：都是无关紧要的小事，又有谁会真的记得。

没有前兆的，搭档来登门拜访了。  
深夜联谊归来，躺下不超过十分钟，吉村带着醉意开门看见德井要笑不笑的嘴脸，心里涌上来的“可恶”与困惑立刻黏成一片，他脑子里清醒的部分首先想到“这小子是怎么跑进来的”，其次才是“大半夜该不会是他家被烧了”，一连串混乱的主观感想涌过去之后，北海道人纤细的人际神经终于打上结：你来干嘛——话说得很直接，连称呼都没有，不排除潜意识里有打算刻意让对方生气的念头。  
一点小事。  
男人倒没有要把他的挑衅当回事的样子，有空吗，我们谈谈。  
没空。拒绝言辞从选项中一闪而过，如同大多数正常人，对于没有准备地迎接搭档走进家门这种事，吉村感到无限抗拒，他把“没空”压在舌苔底下，回答：明天早上还有工作。  
花不了多少时间。  
德井轻轻“啧”了一声，吉村听出些不该有的言下之意，不是反击的好时候，也可能他感觉到德井嘴里的“小事”不会是什么小事，“站在门口也不好。”他说，“进来讲吧。”  
吉村把似乎不怎么情愿踏进他豪华公寓门的搭档让进来，一阵莫名其妙的心理平衡穿过他的神经。说吧。他推进话题，心里嘲笑自己情绪不像主持节目那么热烈，过一会儿，他听到搭档平稳地讲：  
解散吗。  
说得跟开玩笑似的。惯于一语惊人的男人照常压低了声音，他摸着吉村新置办的鞋柜，又补充一句：商量商量这件事。  
开什么玩笑。  
吉村的第一反应就是“你小子给我又带了什么整蛊计划来”，标准的艺人思维。解散整蛊流行过一阵，实在说也不乏温情派受众，但无论这霎时间吉村转动多少次脑筋，都没从中看出什么应有的合理化铺垫，他把搭档晾在一边，一边留出做反应的时间，一边慢慢用余光打量家里的布置——但是没有变化，难以察觉任何人为制造的痕迹。  
什么也没有比有更奇怪。  
你觉得这是整人？像电视宠儿会有的念头。德井说。不是的。  
不是？   
这句话抹消了节目作祟的可能，又让这个没头没尾的“解散”像是德井健太郎此人天性包孕的醉话——不过今夜男人身上没有酒味，反倒是吉村从醉意中醒了大半，从现实来说，他除了猜测对方或许纯粹出于捉弄人的恶意，还会有一种什么其他可能。话说在前面，如果是你出了什么事要被谨慎，最好表现得诚恳一点。  
德井没说话，对他颇有些自得意思的推理无动于衷。  
……不对。  
下一秒钟，侦探本人在这凝固氛围间否定了这个答案：我没接到电话啊。  
没可能接到电话的，经纪人消息再灵通也灵通不过罪魁祸首我本人。  
叫人不安的自嘲，吉村任火气与不安冷热夹杂、蛇一般窜过背脊，视眼前情况决定洗耳恭听，房间里很安静，只有冰箱运行时那种低低的嗡鸣，他偶然发觉德井来时戴了眼镜。罪魁祸首把手肘撑在鞋柜上，一点抱歉的意思也没有，他用某种跟幼儿沟通的口吻半笑说，眼睛里却没有笑意：  
是我杀人了。

杀人了。这句话字幕一样从吉村的眼前滑过，没能给他留下任何具有现实感的触动，他条件反射嘟囔了一句“开玩笑吧”深深呼吸，冰冷的空气从鼻息之间慢慢吐出来。  
缺少回答。玄关没有开灯，比起客厅显得暗之又暗，搭档黑色的外衣隐没在这块空间当中，衬托出他一变不变的神情悬浮在眼前。静默蔓延了数十秒钟，咽喉深处有某种块状物渐渐膨胀起来，好像要生造出棱角，酒臭味涌上来，吉村感到瞬间的呼吸困难，他觉得这时候总该有什么话说——总该有什么话说。如果这仍然是德井恶劣之至的玩笑，他百分百保证搭档先前提的解散明天就成真。  
吉村问：你杀了谁？  
小偷，或者别的什么人，不清楚……明天不就知道了吗，社会新闻版头条，雅虎news前列。  
男人像在雏坛抛掷话题似的向他点点头，不过你也可以猜，你觉得是什么人？  
合适的答案没有出现，身体已经率先作出行动，下一秒吉村用力揍了眼前男人的颧骨，碰撞声沉闷得像砸在雕像上，他感觉自己指关节闪电一样地锐痛——不会比对方更糟，干瘪的现实慢慢被疼痛浸泡复苏。我活该，他也活该，男人没防备他动手，一瞬间趔趄后退倒在坚硬柜角边，他痛哼一声蜷起身体，勉强捏住了手掌没有反击，这种受害者式的忍耐反倒让暴力施行者愈发怒火中烧。那算什么？吉村的牙齿打战，破了音大声叫道：那算什么？  
什么算什么——我说了啊，我杀人了。  
对于犯罪自白，德井流露出一种无所谓的态度，他伸手慢慢摩挲着几秒钟前横遭重击的脸颊，有一会儿没有别的反应。  
什、什么杀人？你到底在开什么玩笑？到底——  
吉村发出不像是自己的尖细嘶哑的声音，喉咙干涸了。  
真是狼狈——理性脱离了躯壳，悬浮在头颅上空这么说。面对现实，吉村将思考扔向逃避的角落，但公序良俗思维却似乎还在通常运行，他发觉自己的吼声远比心中预想得要小得多。为了掩盖杀人犯来访的罪行……认识到了这一点，吉村连自己能接受这种认知本身都觉得恶心。  
……你真的杀人了？  
今天又不是愚人节。  
那之后怎么办？你想过没有之后怎么办？  
我不是来和你商量解散的事了吗。认真的，没开玩笑。  
谁在和你争辩这个！你是疯、疯了吗？是正当防卫的话、判刑上多多少少——  
你可别把杀人者全都当成疯子，也别为杀人找其他理由。  
仿佛谈论他人的故事一般，德井慢慢直起身来，神色还是很平静。动手的时候，如果杀人的人脑筋不正常、不出于自己的意志，那哪能叫做杀人呢，你会指着上过战场的军人叫杀人犯吗。  
——什么。  
没法理解，慢慢、慢慢失去愤怒和质问的力气，被肾上腺素压抑的酒醉感又浮上咽颈，吉村有些恍惚地调整过速呼吸，这角落太暗了，眼前景象朦朦胧胧，晕眩感铺天盖地地挤压着他的额头，他感觉自己看到两个或者三个德井，一部分沉下去的脑细胞开始钝钝运转：有些事打开始就不对劲——不，这么说打组合结成就不对劲、根本上错了，艺能人生当然时有沉浮，搭档出事谨慎虽然叫人兼有恼火和不安，到最后最坏打算也不会是眼下熬不过去就催人去死的灾祸，杀人是怎么回事？  
杀人。  
像什么触发式机关似的，杀人，好家伙，一整个绝不会再日常生活中出现的词又在吉村嘴里撞来碰去了，他口腔深处隐隐作痛，又阵阵地发干，一时分不清究竟是自己先前太过紧张的结果还是别的什么急性炎症，大多数神经和停转了没两样，吉村本来毫无逻辑地漫想：万一德井往前走一步，他就向后退一步，不过这是不大可能发生的。然而事实证明他对于他的搭档和他自己还是了解甚少，趁吉村仍然停滞在消化坏消息的第二阶段的时候，德井不仅往前走了，还走了好几步，男人 **背着手** 贴过来，几乎要把半醉的他挤倒在玄关口高起的地板上。  
你——打算干什么？  
事实上吉村也的确是坐倒了。比起主动更像摔倒，地板冰冷，并且将一切身高平衡条件化为乌有，“杀人”的回音还在他耳膜上乱窜，伴随低波段的背景耳鸣。你没什么想说的吗，搭档的语气还是平常那样，他俯下身来，这一瞬间吉村眼前闪过数目众多恐怖电影，突然过电似的想起自己从对方进来开始就没有 **怀疑过** 、或者说 **提防过** 别的什么，他的背后……  
……你准备让我怎么做？你到这里来，是打算让我做什么？帮你隐瞒？还是串通口供？  
混乱当中，吉村把在咽喉里硌了半天的话呕吐一样连篇吐出来，背上出冷汗了，不是软弱的话，他盲目地认为对方也能够觉察其中意义。我想大概不可能，但万一、我说万一，你准备顺势杀人灭口——  
吉村。  
德井说，你知不知道一个合格社会人遇到逃犯该做什么？  
啊？报、报警……  
报警！  
词组从嘴唇里挤出来的瞬间，吉村的手指摸到了胡乱塞在裤子口袋里的手机，德井没有要进一步动作的前兆，他在地板上噌噌后退到客厅隔断，像从野猫口中抢救鸟雀一样把它掏出来，克服痉挛解开指纹锁，熟悉的桌面没能给他带来亲切体会，吉村余光扫到Line图标上数字庞大的红点——没用，不是看这个的时候，食指比拖拉的日常好人思维快一步，已经将电话盘界面打开盖住了那些跳动的人世间信息，在键入第一个“1”之前，他又习惯性抬眼去看搭档要说话的嘴唇——  
一动不动。  
德井没有说话，雕塑似的、站在玄关的黑暗里。  
不对，不对。  
是什么不对呢。脱口而出的否定把吉村自己也吓了一跳，他的手指停在“0”键上空，而与这否定相适配的答案则姗姗来迟：德井。  
怎么了，拨出去吧，不是很好吗，让假破天荒露馅，十佳公民吉村崇，我对你这副对好感度谄媚的嘴脸不爽很久了。  
德井还是一样用他那张可恶的脸笑笑，像是面对真正的警察那样向他伸来紧靠的双腕。还是要由你逮捕我吗？想来你也没有这个魄力。  
谁在和你讲这些……你实话实说， **为什么要由我来通报警察呢** 。  
对了，就是这点。  
冷静下来仔细想想——不，不用思考得那么仔细也没关系，换算成会社里的关系，要求此前对凶杀案一无所知、也并非居住在凶案现场临近的同事代为报案，与其说是别有用心，不如说除了用心别无他物，吉村下意识按灭屏幕，亮光熄了，适应了亮光的视网膜上残留屏幕的方形影子，它像幕布落下、正好将男人短暂遮盖，一种强大的超越生死的犹豫这时握住了吉村的手腕。  
**这才对** 。  
男人带着些遗憾——满足地笑了。你这不是挺明白的吗。  
他长长出了一口气，像终于达成了一个阶段性目标似的，也不脱鞋，在吉村刚才摔倒的地方坐下来，慢慢地说：  
你要是报警了，一定也会被牵扯进去，不仅会被盘问为什么杀人犯连夜跑到你这里来，在SNS上，那些平时就随波逐流的现实失败者得到这个消息，就会把你拉扯到他们擅长的阴谋论陷阱里去，想一想就很麻烦——没关系，我自己已经报过警了，吉村，你果然还是头脑很好啊。  
到底……在说什么时代的事啊。  
记忆当中，唯一隐约感觉被对方追捧过的也只有就读NSC的时候。虚脱，吉村的正常思考完全停止了，他肩膀松懈下来，肌肉仍以不正常的状态跳动，崭新手机轻轻从指缝间滑落到地板上，发出沉闷的“扑”的一声。你到底想干什么？他连脸都懒得再转过去，背靠着墙壁半抬头凝视着天花板，杀了人之后……干了什么、还想干什么，最好都和我讲一讲。   
已经没有什么要和你交代的了，你这样就没问题。  
刀锋跌落在地板上的声音，吉村看到男人把雪亮厨刀从背后的外套里拔出来，已经不再有什么感想，德井摊牌似的扔下凶器（或者将成为凶器而未遂的危险品），继续慢慢地说：如果你真的报警了，我就杀了你。  
又要杀了我，我都听腻了——啊，那你以前在节目里说过的那些，就全都是真的啦。  
我没必要撒谎。  
在撒不撒谎方面你在扯什么啊，三流欺诈师。  
微小的疑问又消失了一个，吉村一边觉得眼前情景实在荒谬，一边又为自己确认了搭档的杀意而感到充实，在德井絮絮讲些“我确实想过杀了你这种事，但是今天就算了”之类的补充说明当中，他什么也没有想、也什么都不去想，脑海中往事杂乱地浮浮沉沉之时，一团乱麻突然绞住了他的神经，吉村顺势把那个准备了很久、比上谈话节目准备得还要久的微不足道的话题抛出去：  
你——对了，以前讲的那个，修验道场之类的，到底是怎么回事。  
……啊？  
这是今天德井第一次表现出平静之外的情绪，吉村看到搭档脸上露出困惑的表情，忽然觉得异常好笑而满足。他把事情前因后果模糊地叙述一遍，又问：你到底从哪里看到的这个词？  
……你真想知道？  
真想知道啊，真想知道，十年前就想问你了，可恶。  
没有什么好顾忌的，吉村故意捡起轻松的语气回答，我还以为你真的会去参加什么山伏僧长途行走或者泷行——  
我去过了。  
德井如是说。去完回来之后才讲的这些，怎么，我以为你早就知道了，当时你如果说想去参加，我还可以给你介绍介绍。  
我是应该震惊一下吗。  
也不能说没有震惊的成分，但那与先前的冲击相比已经微渺过甚。吉村尽可能表现出感兴趣的样子，接着问“那么，修验道场如何了”，德井时隔多年讲起体验谈，或许是因为也和他一样实际做过无谓准备的缘故，从开头起声音状态就像坐在演播厅里，无非是没有打灯的雏坛上一片黑暗，而节目本身也绝不会有除了MC与谈话嘉宾以外的第三个观众，双人冠番组，吉村听到对方这么轻轻咕哝一句，慢慢扶正装饰用的眼镜，从一切的开头娓娓道来：  
……那年你比我先红。  
对，没错。  
其实现在也是一样，吉村忍住了没把这句话说出口，他下意识抛话说，那是我应得的。  
靠接待吗？真是一点也不有趣的人的末路。搭档把话头接下去了，祝你红得长长久久，不过现在在说我的故事，请你不要又打断进程——我说到哪里了？  
我比你先红。  
对，就是这样，就是这种毫不遮掩的语气让我想杀了你。男人用和讲其他小故事一样认真的语气讲出“杀了你”，吉村以为他下一步又要重复那些怪人轶事或者抛话回来，但今天没有，他话锋一转，主动把谈话线扭转回去：但是我光是在那里想，也没办法解决任何事，我出去和前辈喝酒——不怎么红的前辈，对神道占卜这类东西很精通，这说明越是相信这种玄妙力量真的存在，艺人就越不会红。  
德井说话间有刻意留出的停顿，吉村很自然地伸手打了他的肩膀：喂！  
本来就不红啊，男人缩一下肩膀回头看他：莫非你过气以后也会变成这样的前辈——不，当我没说好了，反正吉本也不会少你这么一个落魄幽魂，总而言之，喝过几次酒之后，他偷偷摸摸和我说有一个仪式特别灵验，那个突然间爆火的XX、XX和XX，也是跟随明彦大人去过青森的深山修行以后才修改的命运，变得能够接收幸福磁场了。  
好可疑，你就相信了？  
我当然就相信了，或者说相不相信都没区别，来换位思考一下，如果那时候是我比你先走红，所有人都觉得我只不过是陪衬艺人的话，你会不牢牢抓紧每一根稻草吗？  
不会啊，就这么讨厌身边的人更吸引目光吗，搭档走红了对组合本身是好事，就算不能放过每一次机会，至少这种一听就只是骗钱浪费时间的修行也还是不会去的吧。  
哦，那我不一样，把你打翻在地是我最开心的事。  
……喂！你的嫉妒可真炽热啊！  
吉村第二次伸手拍打搭档的肩膀，比上一次稍微用力了一些，很难看出德井是不是已经进入状态，只有男人带着点笑意的声音在阴影中继续：  
不是嫉妒，是憎恨，你到底要打断我多少次话题才罢休？害我又忘记说到哪里——  
说到，那个，前辈说可以给你介绍去修行，最后你到底交了多少钱？  
对，没错，我先期交了八万——你又自作主张打乱我的节奏了，总有一天会有人因为这个杀了你——算了，反正最后我确实借钱交了二十八万，不知道前辈拿了多少中介费，他到头来没红也活该，先不管这个。  
该他抛话了。吉村说：不管哪个啊。  
不管前辈，明彦大人该出场了，你知道新兴宗教吗吉村，想必不知道吧。  
谁会不知道啊！  
哦，是我低估你了，我还以为你在新闻评论席上都是不懂装懂，总之过了两天，我见到了传说中的明彦大人，我和前辈先是搭新干线，又搭地方列车，又转大巴最后还步行，走到三分之二的时候我一度以为前辈是要为二十八万杀人灭口，好几次心想先动手为强，假作为前辈捏肩实际上是要……  
太危险了！这个话题不要再继续下去了你这危险分子！  
搞笑艺人的世界就是弱肉强食，不想被人吃掉只好吃掉别人……不知道走了多少路，天色完全暗了，山路上也没有灯，狂风在树林里猛刮，前辈熟门熟路地掏出来手电筒，还把路边的新坟指出来给我看，可能是为了威胁我吧，笑声都哑了。  
……这前辈也好危险！危险分子凑到一起去了，我绝对不想和你们中的任何一个人一起走山路。  
不论如何，我们互相猜忌，磨磨蹭蹭地又走了差不多两公里多一点，终于看到人造的亮光了，走近一点，就看到一个男人站在门前，身边围着几个无脑ins系美女和施瓦辛格一样的保镖，穿着僧袍又带着神官帽，一看就是那种很可疑的教主，前辈把我带过去悄悄和其中一个女人说了什么话，女人再把那些话转告给教主——一系列塑造威严和距离感的奇怪讲究，宗旨就是不让教主和低级信徒直接说话。  
你不是挺清楚的吗。  
现在清楚也已经晚了，既来之则安之，反正我的钱肯定没法收回来，倒不如按照原计划参加短期修行。  
别说得跟参加暑假短期集训一样，你真的做了？主动爬山冲瀑布吹法螺挨警策……  
没有警策，其他倒是做了，当成修行或许会觉得很累，当做自己在做一期价值二十八万出场费的节目多少有点心理补偿，项目里包含了五天四夜的食宿，吃的只有清粥和腌菜，睡觉也是晚上九点整准时断电吹螺、早上五点半吹螺，起床不吃饭先正座听几个训导人员在大堂里晨讲人的不幸全都是过多的欲望所致，万策尽归断、舍、离……  
这是什么OL的轻断食体验班吗！  
吉村不由得大叫，男人对这个反应冷淡地接应道：  
好吵，就算找到了遗失多年的吐槽的感觉未免也太吵了，不过你说得没错，那里的生活作息的确很健康，不健康的是那种紧张松弛再紧张的体力消耗与精神洗脑课程的联携，早上徒步二十公里，把人累得够呛无缝拼接开坛讲法华经，讲完法华经立刻再叫人无声无息吃饭、洗漱、正座午休，我看到几个和我同一天住进来的看起来像是休假工薪族的人脸色越来越不好，眼神却很狂热，我心想不妙、真的很不妙，但这山间别墅离城市又实在太远了，就算想跑也跑不掉，好歹熬过四天，眼看就要到预定的最后一天，没想到有好多人都主动递交了滞留申请，我想我不写也没关系吧，一心只想这行程赶紧结束，但负责我这个宿舍的教导根本就是在监视，等到小组里其余所有人都决定要再来一个疗程的时候，他终于凶相毕露，把我反锁进他们放香烛和杂物的仓库里，告诉我写不写申请是你的自由——  
你的搭档差点回不来了。德井总结说，他抬起眼睛来静静地看着吉村，怎么，今天你不该高兴吗。  
……谁会高兴啊。  
并非言不由衷，吉村突然从拟似节目的气氛中抽离回到现实，他把这句话嚼了又嚼，尽量让它听不出什么感情色彩，德井笑了一下，不去追究他的犹豫，把话题继续下去：我始终没写那张纸条，我想，要是写了被他们拿到手，那就一切都完了，所以无论他们围过来多少人我都不说话也不写，到最后——到最后，那个教主终于来了。  
教主？  
对，教主大驾光临，在他们看来应该是一件很荣幸的事，那不知道对那个宗教来说是只对我这么执着还是对所有人都这么执着，总之，经过一番转接，教主像佛像一样移动过来，问我说：你到此地来，到底有什么愿望？  
对哦，你是为了达成目标才去修行的，不提我都快忘了。  
这就是因为人生过分顺利造成的早衰吗，好可怜。  
不要说什么好可怜啊，我们年龄不是差不多吗。  
脑年龄和年龄关系不大，吉村先生对这些自然是无所谓——  
男人把发散开去的话题及时收住，他叹了口气，轻声陈述道：  
我可不一样，所以我当时才会相信那些不存在的改变命运的方法，但到头来又如何呢，搞笑之神比命运更捉摸不定——我说到哪儿了？  
你这不就是早衰吗！说到、啊，说到教主问你有什么愿望。  
对，他既然这么问，我就向那个神主——还是和尚？向他许愿，我说我想红。德井说：教主说没关系，只要坚持修行、持续割舍红尘之物，你一定会红的，我当时全身上下只有两百元，心想这愿望实现未免太廉价，我问他，能实现两个愿望吗？  
贪心耶，你没读过童话故事吗？对愿望贪心的人都不会有什么好下场。  
我本来也不会有什么好下场，何况是哪个时候，我破罐子破摔头脑发热，觉得会不会人生就在此一搏——  
不是很想知道你许了什么愿。  
**——我还说，我想杀了吉村。**  
没能立刻接话，句子之间露出冰冷的缝隙。吉村感受到搭档的凝视，也一样凝视回去——男人的眼睛藏在平光眼镜后面，很难读到他真实的情感。  
你连最后的许愿都不肯放过我吗？就算是新兴宗教教主听要你做杀人祷告也太过分了吧。  
哦，或许是这样，可能怕惹上什么事，他们商议了一下放我走了，这样我才能回到你身边来。  
不需要不需要，难道这几天的濒死体验没让你把人世间的一切都想通然后脱胎换骨吗！就算杀了我，对你又有什么好处呢。  
你懂吗，这份纯粹的杀意不需要回报，怎么可能放过你啊。  
男人——笑了。  
我明白这世上没有命运，这三天就足够我想明白了，就算没有这三天也一样，一年也好，十年也罢，总有一天会想明白，但我的确还是——和什么都无关， **只是我想杀了你而已** 。  
“想杀了你”，这其中有多少真、又有多少假呢。吉村虽然条件反射地用“你够了吧”接住话题收尾，但气氛仍然迅速地冷却下来。  
虚伪的节目结束了，夜晚剥离出真实的面貌，空荡的房间中，只有两个步入中年门槛的男人坐在黑暗里，很长一段时间，他们谁也没有开口。  
……怎么样。  
最终还是始作俑者先说出些什么，不觉得划算吗。  
什么划算？  
你还蛮聪明的，就算是因为我这件事不能做艺人了，也可以好好活下去，但如果有机会，我觉得你还是继续做艺人比较好，因为你看，这样你就是天下无双独一无二的杀人犯的前搭档了，不是吗。  
男人说话的语气很诚恳，比起两分钟以前，稍稍流露出某种疲劳感，吉村木然地转了一会儿脑筋，低声回应他：说什么傻话，你看看king of comedy现在怎么样了。  
怎么，连你都不相信奇迹吗，明明是不好笑艺人榜单成员。  
莫名其妙。  
虽然用“莫名其妙”回应了对方的进攻，吉村却没觉得其中有任何费解的部分，他看着德井把厨刀重新收到外套下面，搭档站起身，说：要是能把这段谈话改成漫才就好了，不过让你来写的话，肯定又会塞进去些无聊的笑料吧，你这方面真的很没有才能。  
我是没有才能，你也差不多，不然你干嘛不写段子。  
吉村说，后半句嘲讽照例被搭档打断了：我讲完了，我得去自首了。  
自首？你不是说你报警了吗？  
你看看时间。  
德井最后一次用消极攻击式的语调击回他的问题：你觉得我要是报警了，这些话还讲得完吗？  
原来是这样，你这人又随口扯谎了。吉村释然地心想，他没把这句话说出口，男人背过身去轻轻摆手，他不说“再见”，也没等待吉村的“再见”，像来时一样带点不情愿地走出门去。


End file.
